The Act
by Bishieaya
Summary: Treize had desired, lusted and loved after him but Milliardo was a mere innocent boy of sixteen...wasn't he? !Warning! 13x6


The Act

Authors Note: GW (sadly) does not belong to me.

How long had these feelings…these absurd feelings…been assaulting him? The wine, refreshingly dry, was drank desperately from the fine crystal glass before being lowered in a loose grasp. White clad fingers dipped knowingly into a concealed breast pocket to extract a watch, the filigree pattern around the opening was worn away from constant use. Treize flipped it open with practiced ease and stared, absorbed, within it.

The face of the clock was exquisite. Golden hands rotating around gold roman numerals with the clocks mechanisms creating its fascinating backdrop. Yet there was something even more exquisite. Across from the clock face was a picture, worn from constant feather light cresses from fingers and lips. Long snow blonde hair spilled lightly over slim shoulders, full lips flushed blood red-due a strawberry Treize remembered the boy had just eaten - curled in an effortless stunning grin, but that was not the most beautiful aspect of the photo. Blue. Blue eyes of a Mediterranean azure sea stared back at him gleaming with humour, only hidden by the blonde hair that fell carelessly over his face.

Gloved fingers reverently traced a pale cheek accompanied by the pained sigh of longing. True, Milliardo Peacecraft, or rather Zechs Merquise as he preferred to be called, was no longer the child of eleven as he was in this picture yet at sixteen neither was he now an adult. Sighing once again, and cursing himself for his infatuation with a boy who most likely considered him a brother. Treize raised his wine glass once again…and was interrupted by a quite knock on his door.

Cursing the fool who was interrupting his sole time to morn over his love for a boy who did not realize his feelings and would never recuperate them, Treize bit out a sharp 'enter' before downing his drink.

Long snow blonde hair appeared around the doorway, a chastened expression subduing his face as he stared at his long time friend.

"I'm sorry Sir…I mean Treize…am I disturbing you"

_Cursing me with the real thing now, oh how cruel you are_. Treize thought to no one in particular as he chocked back his hastily swallowed wine, deciding that downing the wine in one had not been one of his better ideas. He was glad his voice was still smooth with sardonic amusement, he had had a long time to practise appearing calm in the face of his desire.

"Zechs, of course your not disturbing me-why are you wet?"

Wet was an understatement. Water was dripping from the tangles of his fine hair, his uniform was sodden, sculpting to the shape of his lithe body from his broad shoulders to his tapered waist. Heat welled within Treize as he eyed Milliardo's body before he realized the shudders wracking it and the puddle forming beneath his feet.

"God M-Zechs! Get in here, you'll catch your death of cold!" Not waiting for Milliardo's reply Treize moved around from behind his mahogany desk and grabbed Mill's muscular arm and dragged him into the grand room, closing the door behind him.

"I am sorry Treize. Our block was out training in under water combat but someone had tampered with our suits, all of them flooded. Then when we got back to the barracks someone had tampered with the heating system so now the whole block has no heat."

That explained a lot. It was not unusual for students to prank others of different blocks, though this one was a bit extortionate…however what was unusual was Milliardo's presence here.

"Mill, why are you here then?" _It wouldn't be why I think…would it?_

A cute blush spread across pale cheeks as Milliardo glanced at Treize beneath his fringe.

" Well, as we have no heating it means we have no hot water and I'm freezing as it is so… I was wondering if I could use your shower?"

Steamy, hot, dripping Zechs under the stream of the shower, hair heavy with water with loose strands sculpting to his body, pale skin flushed from the heat -Treize closed his eyes, swallowed, before looking back at Zechs.

"That's favouritism."

"Please Treize!" Milliardo looked beseechingly at him, a pout filling his lips.

"Okay Mill…be quick though, I'll get you my robe. Leave your clothes outside the door." Rubbing his eyes, he never could deny Milliardo anything, Treize turned and went towards his room, confident Mill would help himself to the shower.

He allowed Milliardo time in the shower, picking up his sodden clothes and putting them over the radiator, putting a towel over the wet patch in hope of soaking up the water, before giving him the robe…he was not panicking about the possibility seeing him naked in the shower. Taking a deep breath-firmly reminding himself that Milliardo was still a child and oblivious to the effect he had upon him-Treize allowed his usual smirk to sculpt his face before knocking at the bathroom door, and entering.

It was quite steamy but even that did not hide the angel before him. He was nothing like Treize had imagined-he was better, he was perfect. Legs, smooth and pale with muscles rippling beneath, stretched on forever, arms, also etched with smooth muscle, flexed slightly as hands delicately bundled up the long fine hair into a high pony tail revealing the graceful curve of his back. The face slightly turned away from him highlighted his high cheekbones framed by coils of hair that had missed the band, however Treize's eyes were focused upon a certain area of Milliardo's anatomy. Milliardo was turned at a slight angle, not totally away from him yet not totally towards him. This gave Treize a heated view of a firmly rounded buttock where a single drop of water ran licked down the smooth skin, making Treize instantly jealous of it, however his eyes stared at the shadow area before that where nestled in a patch of the palest creamy curls was-

"Sorry Mill!" Treize tried to hold back his fluster as he half closed the door, only his hand and the robe remaining on the other side with the Adonis

"No, I'm sorry…I should have locked the door or something." Milliardo stammered appearing at the door, slick hair falling attractively about his face where it had slipped free of the band, a blush of both the heat and probable embarrassment kissed his cheeks to a beautiful rose hue.

_Don't look away or close your eyes, it will look suspicious and panic him!_Allowing an easy smile to grace his features, his eyes donning their constant bemused state-trying to hide his sudden attentiveness to Milliardo's chest which, in a burst of modesty he had attempted to hide behind a towel yet a rosy nipple still pecked at him-he handed the robe to his friend. Allowing himself the pleasure of grasping Milliardo's arm in a gesture of friendship as he smiled at him with, hopefully, a lack of seductiveness.

"No need to worry my friend, the fault lies with me." Heart hammering at the beautiful smile Milliardo graced him with Treize held on to his self assured air until the door closed before him. Running a hand through his hair he let out a pent up breath. _That boy is going to be the death of me someday! _

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later and Milliardo emerged wrapped in the robe, the sleeves hanging down to hide his hands, the hem trailing across the floor. _Adorable_. Treize smile as he took in the sight, coupled with the newly dried fluffy hair and pink cheeks Milliardo was the personification of 'cute'.

"Feel better?" Treize queried setting down his book and raising in one fluid, graceful movement to stand by Milliardo.

"Yes, thank you Treize.' Millirdo replied, glasses hanging loosely n his fingers as innocent eyes smiled up at Treize's slightly blushing face. 'Are you alright Treize? You seem a bit flushed." Concerned fingers caressed a soft blushing cheek which turned deeper at the touch along with a strained breath from the General. He moved a step back.

"I am fine Milliardo, no need to worry." Milliardo's eyes flashed with something too quick to identify before returning to innocence.

"Treize, since no one will be out now, is it okay if I just run to my block in your robe. No one will see me, then when I've got dry clothes on I'll come back for my ruined ones?"

"No need to bother, I'm sure I have some spare clothes you could borrow" Treize sighed turning to his room, knowing that such a stunt as Milliardo had planned had to many risks which could ruin both himself and his Milliardo career.

"Hah! The great General Khushranada owns 'casual' clothes" Milliardo gasped, chuckling as Treize sardonically raised his eyebrows at him before entering his bedroom. Upon entering his eyes were instantly drawn to the largest furniture in the room. Even though it was military owned the bed was still fine-very plush and big with pillows fanning at its head-and at that moment all he could see upon it was a naked Milliardo, rivers of gold around his angelic head as he seductively beckoned Treize to him. Shaking his head Treize grabbed the needed clothes and left, leaving the tempting image behind.

It didn't take long for Milliardo to change into the too large clothes so he soon remerged from the bathroom rolling up the sleeves of the jumper having already done so with the trousers.

"Thanks you so much again Treize' Milliardo grinned as he looked up at Treize before quickly fitting his arms around the other neck and hugging him tightly.' I'll be back in the morning ASAP" he promised before long strides had him reaching the door, innocent eyes smiling solely for his friend before he left. Treize had luxuriated in the special contact Milliardo had given him and watched with subdued disappointment - even though he knew the quick exit to be right for if he tallied to long suspicion could rise- as Milliardo left, the image of the innocent azure eyes burning within him.

The innocence in Zechs azure gaze instantly darkened, once he was outside, in desire. Allowing himself the time to lean against the door as a long, shaky breath left him Zechs cast a smirk at the door before rushing down the corridor and out the door.

"Zechs! Where have you been!" Noin cried as soon as Zechs entered his room. She had been waiting for him knowing he was up to something when, while waiting outside the boys communal shower, a boy had told her that Zechs was not there. He looked stunning as he entered. His face was flushed with excitement causing his eyes, unhidden by the glasses in Zechs hand, to gleam with light. His hair, apparently half dried, was put up in a high pony tail, with a few stray coils falling around his face framing its ethereal beauty. Noin ignored the tightening in her throat as she looked at the entrancing feral grin, causing Zechs to look like a wild fey child, knowing what it meant.

"Noin…I am so glad block five pranked us." He declared allowing his body to topple with elegant ease onto the bed beside her, staring up at her mischievously through his eyelashes. She swallowed.

"Where have you been Zechs! You could have caught hypothermia!"

"I would have if I had used our showers. I went to get a warm one off of Treize." Noin consciously stopped herself from shutting her eyes, accustomed to the pain the revelation brought that Zechs had been with Treize, even though she had known it once she had seen that smile.

When both she and Zechs had been merely twelve-just beginning their second year in Lake Victoria-Zechs had confessed to her of his true identity and his love for Treize.-their superior and the man Zechs had grown up with. Noin dreams had shattered at that confession. She had refused to speak to him for three days after that, which she was sure had greatly confused him as he had no idea as to her feelings towards him. However, she had realized that she had wished the Prince-who had experienced much sadness -deserved happiness and had decided to help him gain his love however she could. Thankfully, Zechs was a relatively quiet person so he rarely spoke of what went on between the two. She remembered a conversation they had had a few weeks back concerning the matter, with her asking why he could not simply tell Treize of his feeling for him as Zechs had said that he was '95.5 percent sure that Treize loved him as much as he loved Treize.' Zechs had turned a serious face towards her, made even sterner due to his dark glasses, before replying.

'Even if he does love me, Treize would never act upon his feelings even if I told him they were returned. He still views me as the innocent child he met all those years ago and even if he didn't the fact that fraternization within the military is frowned upon would also stop him. That is why I plan to place him in as many awkward, arousing situations as I can until his lust for me overwhelms him, forcing him to act and result with him learning and accepting my own feelings.'

It had broken Noins heart.

Zechs was fondly rubbing the cuff of Treize's jumper, bringing it to his face to smell the rich, aristocratic scent of Treize before turning again to Noin.

"Thanks for worrying about me, though you really should stop. I'm a big boy, I can look after myself."

Noin forced a laugh, pushing Zechs so that he fell again against the bed.

"Sure you can! You have to relay on me to show you how to iron your clothes.' She teased as she stood up. 'Well Zechs, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget about that test in maths."

"Meh, how could I?" Zechs drawled as he waved his friend out. Sprawling on his bed, he once again inhaled the heady scent of Treize, his smirk reforming on his lips. It had been so exhilarating in Treize's suite to see the effect he had upon the usually aloft General. Before entering the room he had made sure to look perfect. Ensuring that he clothes clung in all the right places before entering. He wasn't usual so vain-he was actually quite a simple creature in that sense-but when it came to Treize he would do anything to ensure he gained the man's attention. Then in the bathroom he had known that Treize would take some time before giving the robe, so he had been very quick with the shower-even though it was a rare luxury in the military base to have 'such' a hot shower-before making sure he was in the perfect position when he heard the door clicking open. The mirror, though steamed, allowed Zechs the perfect view of Treize's hungry eyes as they had roved over his body-taking in his legs, arms, hair and finally the way they had gleamed upon tracing his rear and manhood. He sore he saw him lick his lips before partly closing the door. Zechs had then gathered up his towel, ensuring it hide very little of his chest, before going to the opening in the door his heart hammering at the fixated stare he received through Treize's façade of calm. Throughout it all of course he kept up his own façade of innocence. It was of the utmost importance that Treize did not discover his plan. Of course this wasn't the only time Zechs had acted thus with Treize, though this was definitely the furthest he had ever gone. While at home in Kiev Zechs had 'accidentally' walked into the wrong room when returning from the bathroom in only his boxers. The stare he had got from Treize having walked in on him changing had left him feeling high for weeks. Then there was the other time that Zechs had insisted that they make chocolate cake. As tradition dictated they both finished off the chocolate left in the bowl. He had felt Treize's eyes upon the whole time as he dedicated a little too much attention to cleaning his fingers of the rich stuff, ensuring that Treize saw him slowly lick a spot of chocolate from his lips. And of course when Treize had a smear of chocolate on his cheek Zechs had 'innocently' licked the said smear off. Standing Zechs removed his borrowed outer clothing, stopping at the soft, emerald jumper which he again touched fondly before deciding to keep it on. Yes it was important for Treize to believe him innocent and not find out about his plan. He could just imagine Treize's response if he did. How, if he did feel that was, it was impossible for them to be together, that he was too young, that it went against the codes of the military-which was ironic anyway as Treize's grand scheme with the Specials went against most of the rules too-but no that was different, that was for the peace while this was a selfish pleasure which he could not grant himself. Of course it would not occur to him that this 'selfish pleasure' was actually quite a normal occurrence in real life.

Settling under the thin blanket, jumper close to his face, Zechs suddenly thought of his father, his real reason for being here, and wondered whether he would be disappointed with his son not only for entering the military but also for his actions towards Treize…no his feelings towards Treize altogether. He gulped knowing instinctively that his father would have 'greatly' disapproved of his feelings however…they were too strong for him to ignore. He wanted nothing more than to please his murdered father but he could not easily push aside his feelings for Treize as he had done for so many of his other emotions. He knew so deeply as though it was ingrained into his very being, that he loved Treize, the first person to truly smile at him in the Khushranada estate. Romantically Zechs would love to have said that that was when he first fell in love with the handsome tawny haired man, but he had been merely six and had just lived through the destruction of him kingdom and family, so it would have been a lie. Rather his love for Treize had simply grown as he himself had. Seeing him every day and looking up to him had had a profound effect upon him especially as Treize had treated him as an equal and friend, always allowed him to hug him when he awoke from a nightmare or merely when he wanted to feel close to someone. Sometimes Zechs worried that what Treize felt for him was basic lust. He faintly knew that he was attractive having been told so many times during his life at social occasions or simply by the stares he attracted. Yet remembering the fondness and tenderness that Treize had and continued to treat him reassured him that Treize probably returned his own feelings. Attempting to ignore the cold that was beginning to settle in his bones Zechs curled up into a ball, his last thought was the beautiful blush his cress had caused when touching Treize's cheek .

It was only six o'clock yet Treize Khushranada was up and working, giving his signature to the last important papers on his desk. This was his last day in Lake Vic. as it was merely a stop, due to a few last minute meetings, as he headed to Siena and he would leave at 2200 hours sharp. A vision of Milliardo in the bathroom suddenly filled his mind, everything from the way his pale eyelashes rested upon his cheeks to the smell of roses filling the room and clinging to the lithe, moon pale body. He shuddered, wondering how to quell the heat rising inside him which was greatly helped by the abrupt presence of Lady Une…especially as she had brought more paperwork. Nodding his thanks he immediately started upon the new work-which was unusual for him-glad to hear the sound of the door shutting as Lady Une exited. Sticking his pen in his teeth his thoughts returned to his blonde love. Surely it was wrong to love one so young? Yet truly, Milliardo was older than his years. His experience in Sank had forced him to grow quicker than any child should. Treize remembered the many interesting conversations they had shared in Kiev. The deep belief's and admirable intellect that Zechs had shown had swayed Treize's feelings towards him before Treize himself had realized. Combined with his quick and rueful wit Treize found himself engaging Milliardo in many deep conversations with the younger boy revealing views that Treize had never thought of before as well as finding himself laughing out loud, a rare occurrence, to the many unique, quirky insights Milliardo made.

Treize stifled a yawn leaning back in his plush chair to look out his window. After Milliardo had left the night before, Treize hat attempted to sleep and found it impossible. His dreams all reoccurred in his bed back in Kiev-a four poster with a curtain. Some had Milliardo blushing as he had been the night before as he lay sprawled beneath Treize, attempting to hide himself from Treize and it was only with gentle hands, sweet endearments and soft kisses that Milliardo allowed himself to be seen. Then would follow the slow lovemaking of first lost innocence. Treize would cradle him in his arms as he slowly entered him all the while Milliardo would be mewling, sensitive and embarrassed at the slightest touch…Treize felt the heat coiling within him and the answering rise of his sex, yet he did not stop. Having decided that the damage had already been done he could continue his fantasy as his hand inched lower…Yet there were dreams which appealed greater to Treize. In these Milliardo had the confidence to allow his hands to touch back, letting them skim over Treize's chest, stomach, thighs and finally to the area he most wanted touched. Yet even then Milliardo would tease him, never quite touching him and he would touch and tease Milliardo in return. They would be equals. The image of Milliardo licking his essence from his fingers had plagued him ever since watching transfixed as Milliardo licked his fingers clean of chocolate and then when he had licked that smear from his cheek…There were further dreams of course, a darker part of him, which pictured Milliardo bound to the bed, straining against chains as Treize pleasured him mercilessly, a thin ring preventing him from the release he longed for. _Ohhh! I must be a masochist from the please I derive from this_. Was Treize's last coherent thought as a final touch to his straining clothed manhood released stars behind his eyes.

The test had been easy, contrasting sharply with the days training regime which had left his body strained and tense, yet it did not lessen the satisfaction he felt for having 'done' something. Dinner had been the usual bland affair, he had just said good night to Noin and it was now time for him to return Treize's clothes. Though glad for the excuse to see Treize he was rather reluctant to return the jumper, he was also slightly nervous.

Tonight was to be **The **Night.

Zechs was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with the first few buttons undone, the same with the last two so that at certain movement a glimpse of his smooth toned stomach was revealed. Fitted jeans sculptured his legs. Converses and the fine chain around his wrist that Treize had given him for his sixteenth birthday finished the ensemble. He had decided to leave his hair down, knowing Treize liked it that way. Clutching the plastic bag in a white first Zechs pictured Treize as he had often imagined him before leaving the room. Though having extensive knowledge and experience on flirting Zechs had never actually gone to the level he hoped to go to with Treize that evening. He had come very close to it once in his fifth year during one of his particularly bad 'black' moods but he had luckily escaped.

It was 1815 and Treize's door was before him. Firming his resolve with a few deep breaths Zechs knocked at the door before he changed his mind.

Treize answered the door himself rather than calling him to enter as he usually did. Tawny waves were mused and his eyes had a dark gleam to them which intensified at the sight of Zechs causing his heart to miss a beat.

(Zechs had no knowledge that ever since his daydreaming Treize had been unable to properly concentrate upon his work, not that anyone else had noticed Treize's dreaminess-carefully hidden as it was under the impenetrable aloft charisma of General Khusranada.)

Instantly a hesitant smile formed on Zechs lips as he looked 'innocently' up at Treize through his lashes.

"Hi Treize I was just bringing your clothes back like I said." Zechs swished the bag that was firmly hidden behind his back.

"Aah." was all Treize said, his eyes boring into Zechs's as he held out a hand.

"Umm, is it okay if I can come in?" Zechs rushed with pleading eyes, hoping…no praying that his wish would be granted. Silence reigned over them until Treize seemed to shake himself, blinking rapidly.

"So sorry Zechs, of course you may come in." quickly ushering the younger boy in.

Placing the bag of clothes by the door Zechs turned to find Treize's expectant gaze upon him.

"So what wrong Mill?" Treize asked, gazing in concern towards him. Treize was not wearing full military gear, Zechs was pleased to note. His coat and vest were hanging on his chair, his cravat loose around his neck. His shirt was slightly open revealing the velvety skin of his throat, his breaches were lower on his hips as they were without the belt to hold them up and his boots were over in the corner allowing their height's to be more similar. 'Perfect' was all Zechs thought as they sat, side by side, on the plush couch.

"Its nothing important…"Zechs murmured turning slightly to see the repressed heat in Treize's eyes before taking a deep, unnoticed breath, and leaning forward. Zechs's hand delicately fell upon Treize's upper thigh, his other hand coming to rest by Treize's neck his fingers brushing against the smooth flesh every so often. Zechs hoped, as he leaned closer to Treize so that neither could avoid eye contact, that his eager 'innocent' expression would keep Treize from pushing him away.

"I've just missed out chances to talk….we used to talk about everything back in Kiev. So really I just wanted a chance to speak to you…" Zechs trailed of taking in Treize's sudden hitched breath and the way he slowly licked his lips while looking into his eyes.

" A rare occurrence, you wishing to speak" Treize replied, his smooth baritone-which revealed nothing of his current state- sending shivers down Zechs spine. Zechs merely smiled leaning back slightly yet keeping his hands in place as he 'subconsciously' stroked Treize's throat.

"How long are you going to be staying here? I know that it was not previously planned for you to be stopping at Lake Vic. so how much time do you have left here?" Zechs could feel Treize gulp beneath the ministration of his fingers before replying.

"We are to leave at twenty two hours this evening, I am sorry we have not had much time to talk Mill but you'll be back in Kiev in three months for Christmas so we will be able to talk more then."

"Three months is such a long time…" Zechs murmured as he processed this new information. _Twenty Two hours! I've got less than three hours! I've got to do something! _Shifting Zechs glanced at Treize, biting his lip in apparent embarrassment.

"I shouldn't keep you then, I am sorry for troubling you Treize." He said sheepishly brushing of his jeans before beginning to stand.

"Milliardo you…I mean…you're never a trouble Mill." A rare stammer from the great General and from the corner of his eye Zechs was sure he saw Treize reaching towards him to stop him from leaving.

Treize too rose, as Zechs had known he would, to accompany him to the door and it was then Zechs deployed the 'cliché kiss me' trick.

He 'stumbled'.

He fell against Treize who caught him easily. One of Zechs's hands against Treize's neck where it buried itself in the soft waves of hair, the other landed on his lower back, clinging to his trouser line, his thumb running across the smooth rise of his rear. One of Treize's own hands landed high on Zechs back, instantly twisting itself into the long snow blonde tresses. The other landed directly on Zechs rear, using it to subconsciously pull Zechs closer to his own body. Heated gasps left the two as Zechs leaned upon Treize's hard chest before cautiously looking up at Treize through this lashes while licking his lips. Treize's eyes were riveted upon him, following the smooth swipe of Zechs tongue against his lips before, with a defeated groan, he leaned down and claimed the lips for his own.

_He's kissing me! He's truly-_ Zechs's mind shut down as he threw both his arms tightly around Treize's neck, pulling his body closer so that he melded together as he gave all of his passion into that kiss. Treize's grip upon his rear tightened, pushing their groins deliciously together before he tumbled them onto the couch.

It was exhilarating to be beneath Treize on the couch as he felt his toned body slide against his own. Treize's hands had moved further up into his hair where gentle fingers luxuriated in the feel of the strands tickling his fingers before delicately grabbing the locks in his hand to ensure no pain. Zechs mewled at the feeling of Treize caressing his hair and at the tongue worshipping his lips which he readily opened to allow their tongues to clash for the first time. Zechs could not stop the moan escaping his lips as Treize massaged his rear, a finger running firmly down the clothed centre before Treize's whole palm encouraged Zechs hips to rise as Treize's own lowered. The contact sent blissful moans through each of them as both focused upon the heat building between them at that spot. However the need to simply kiss and **feel** became to strong for either to ignore. As Treize ravished his mouth Zechs hands trembled as he at last touched the body he dreamed of. One hand massaged Treize's scalp luxuriating in the feel of thick tawny waves brushing his hand, his other hand teased about the top of Treize's breaches before slipping up his loose shirt.

Treize froze.

_Shit_! He felt Treize pull back, unable to repress the shiver that ran through him at seeing Treize mused and flushed, breath coming quickly, and all because of him.

"No…I shouldn't be doing this…"Treize gasped attempting to extract himself from Zechs hands. Thankfully Zechs had though up a plan to stop Treize doing such a thing. Firmly planting the hand beneath Treize's shirt upon his back he pulled Treize's weakly resisting body towards him, using the hand in his hair to angle his head as he claimed Treize's lips.

It was a token resistance that Treize made before he moaned into the kiss, both of his hands cradling Zechs face as he suckled upon Zechs lower lip. Zechs mewled, arching up desperate for as much contact as possible as he loosely wrapped his long legs around Treize's bringing their groins grinding together gain. Zechs threw his head back at the sensation as it sent an electric surge up his spine. A shocked gasp escaped him as Treize's mouth moulded to his bared throat, his tongue rasping over sensitive skin, Zechs's breathy gasps the only sound as they both arched into the other. A surge of excitement shuddered through him at the feeling of Treize's fingers whispering at his exposed stomach before meandering further up and under the soft shirt to gently graze a hardening peak-

"No! I should not and cannot do this!" Treize abruptly pulled himself back, his chest wracked with stammering breaths as he gazed, desire burning, at Zechs.

Milliardo's appearance, the fitting shirt allowing a glimpse of the toned stomach and the tight jeans moulding to his legs, lit a fire within Treize. And now he was at last kissing him, touching him as he had always dreamed of, the voice of reason once again pushed back as Zechs pulled him into a kiss. The hair twisted around his hand was as soft as he had thought and the skin beneath his lips was smooth, sending electricity through him at each caress. His hands roamed freely over the lithe body, exhilarating in the toned muscles shuddering beneath his touch, satisfaction thrumming through him at each moan, gasp and hitched breath he produced from his love… _No!_ the voice was back and Treize pulled away panting heavily. He couldn't bare to look at Milliardo, to see the desire that he had longed to see burning upon his beautiful face. Instead he at Mill's stomach, glistening with sweat, and fought the urge to lick it.

"No! I should not and cannot do this!" It was torture to stare at that toned stomach so Treize turned away.

"You were managing just fine a moment go." The deadpan voice has Treize's head swirling to stare riveted into Milliardo's smouldering gaze.

"Milliardo…"Treize wracked his brain for a reason to stop this, for a reason to stop himself.

"Your too young." He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth as Milliardo scoffed.

"Please! If I can legally kill someone surely I am allowed to show the one I love my desire for him." _ He loves me! _Treize felt the elation thrum through him, leaving him open to Milliardo who took the opportunity to run a seductive hand over Treize's elegant face, delighted when Treize instantly leaned into the caress. Treize didn't want this feeling to be stopped, this foreign feeling of happiness spreading through him. He accepted the thumb into his mouth flicking his tongue against it, grinning at the sound it enticed from the younger…he suddenly remembered why he, they, could not do this.

Carefully grasping Milliardo's hands he gently pulled them from his face, resisting the urge to lick his thumb a final time.

"Milliardo, we cannot do this. Fraternization…They would pull us apart Mill, and I'd rather see you and repress my desire than never see you at all." Treize stared at him, pleading him to understand yet Milliardo's eyes were stubborn.

"That is only if we get caught!-"

"Zechs Merquise!" He hated to see Mill flinch at the sudden commanding tone he had entered into his voice, at the instant straightening of his spine, the militaristic posture instantly returning.

"We cannot do this! And that is Final!" Silence descended at Milliardo looked away from him tugging at his held hands to be released. With a defeated sigh Treize let go, pushing his hands through tousled hair.

"I'm sorry…I'll walk you to the door." A blonde blur hardly allowed him to finish his sentence as Treize was suddenly knocked back onto the couch, his arms pinned to his sides by strong legs, a weight settling on his stomach while blue and gold filled his vision.

"I am sorry sir, but for your health and mine I believe it to be more benefiting for us to continue where we left of." A feral grin accompanied the statement before Milliardo finished the small distance between them, nipping Treize's lip before claiming his mouth. Treize did try to stop it, yet Milliardo had him well and truly pinned in place and the agile hands unbuttoning his shirt fleetly brushing the skin beneath had his heart racing. He tried to move his head away from the passionate kisses but Milliardo followed, soft full lips trailing across his cheek before claiming his lips again before being forced to chase them again. He had tried to startle Milliardo by gently biting his tongue (he didn't want to hurt him) but Mill had just crushed their lips closer together. Treize would have tried to buck him off but he knew the pleaser that he would gain from that would defeat the purpose.

All of the dreams he had had of Mill, of seeing him gasping for his touch and the different ways he had claimed him, in none of them had he seen Milliardo atop him pulling the strings of the pleasure. Looking up into smouldering blue, the callused hands trailing across his now exposed chest it was unexpected the amount of pleasure he was gaining from the contact. Groaning he arched his chest towards Milli's clever hands as one of them found a nipple, gently circling around it before giving it a sharp nip.

_To hell with it! I want him too much! _

As Milli began to lower himself to once again kiss him Treize lunged at him surprising the young man as he attacked his lips, forcing them open before burying his tongue in the hot cavern. Freeing his arms Treize grasped Milliardo's firm buttocks as he flipped him onto his back, greedy hands running up to pull his top over his head revealing the chiselled chest and stomach. Licking his lips-delighting when he saw Milli flush at the action-he wetly kissed his collarbone, slowly savouring the taste. Treize licked his way down Milliardo's chest claiming his nipple, rasping his tongue against the hardening peak with Milliardo's mewls and gasps spurring him on. Leaning up he looked into Milliardo's face. Pale cheeks were kissed with pink, full lips were blood red and slightly bruised with a small pink tongue showing with his panting breaths, immaculate hair was in satisfied disarray around his face and his eyes were half closed in a smouldering glance. Ghosting his lips across Milliardo's eyes Treize quickly kissed his bruised lips before setting his hand upon Milliardo's crotch smirking when cat content eyes shot open, glazed with desire as a burning moan escaped his lips.

"Bed. Now!"

A breathy laugh rasped from Milliardo as he gazed with hooded eyes into Treize's lust filled face.

"And you were trying to stop me earlier." Growling playfully Treize grabbed the front of Milliardo's jeans, dragging him to his feet before leading him to the bedroom, slowly unbuttoning the jeans. so that he was able to see the tight curls of cream hair.

"Tsk, tsk. No underwear Milli?" Treize growled feeling himself harder further as he twirled Milliardo around, so that his back was to the bed, before pushing him down onto it.

Treize's room was dark but Zechs could still see the large looming frame of the four poster bed lavishly decked in a deep, rich royal blue. Zechs couldn't help think that the colour suited him nor could he deny the bubbling of nerves in his stomach as they moved closer to the setting where the act he had been yearning for was about to begin. The spur of the moment idea to not wear pants had definitely paid off as Zechs watched Treize's glowing Prussian blue eyes take in his straining manhood, biting back a moan as a Treize ghosted a touch across it.

"You are an Adonis Mill." Treize breathed, his touches becoming harder and stronger, Zechs could feel his Prussian gaze eating the blush that was heating up his face. Zechs opened his mouth, the pleasure coursing through him too overwhelming for him to express it through mere sound, emitting nothing except his chocked gasps. Lifting his arms, as heavy as lead, Zechs grabbed Treize's hand that was bringing his so much pleasure before tugging upon it so that his lean body fell upon his own.

"Please Treize…I've wanted this so much and for so long' Zechs hands groped at Treize's clothed crotch watching with adoration as Treize threw his head back, lust and love burning within his aristocratic face, exposing his neck which Zechs took the opportunity to taste.' I've loved you since I first saw you and lusted for you as soon as I learned of the emotion. I tried to bury my lust in others but you would not leave my mind. I will do anything for you Treize, so please, do with me as you wish." Zechs lips moulded with Treizes before allowing himself to fall back, arms above his head and legs falling open, completely wanton.

"And here I thought you were innocent."

It was heaven to see Milliardo's face, which he took great pains to hide, blooming with emotion as Treize brushed touches against him. However, when Mill relaxed, like a cat in the afternoon sun, into such a wonton position Treize swore that his whole body froze except for that one area of his anatomy which strained within the confines of his trousers.

"And here I thought you were innocent" Treize purred increasing the pace of his hand and watched with a small a small sadistic gleam as Milliardo writhed in agonizing pleasure. His eyes ate up the sight of Milliardo's legs which had escaped the confines of his tight trousers. Long, pale and smooth Treize caresses them luxuriating in the feel of the clenching muscles beneath. He was sharply reminded of when he saw Milliardo in his shower and Treize felt a particularly strong ripple of pleasure within himself. Successfully pulling the trousers from Mill's legs Milliard was left bare before him, the flowing rivers of hair providing little protection against Treize's starving gave. Milliardo was all lean lines, smooth muscle and butterscotch skin. His chest was smooth and well defined, tapering down into a flat belly yet Treize's eyes were drawn to the object he had been torturing so pleasurably…it looked delicious.

"Am I perfect Treize?' Milliardo's eyes bore into his own, no self conscience hazing their intensity.' I want to be perfect for you Treize…I want to be everything for you."

Lifting slim, delicate hands Milliardo returned the Treize's favour, pushing the unbuttoned shirt of Treize's chest-causing Treize to shiver when the soft material glided down his skin-before wriggling down and undoing Treize's trousers with his teeth, ensuring that his heated breath and lips caressed against Treize's crotch.

"Hell!" Treize choked out unconsciously bucking into Milliardo's mouth, Mill's sweet words causing a loving yet possessive feeling to melt through him. He could not contain his growl when Milliardo drew his mouth away yet it quickly turned into a hiss as Mill pulled down his trousers and pant, exposing him completely to his younger Love.

"Mmmm…Lovely." Milliardo purred as he looked up at Treize through his lashes. Feeling thoroughly tortured by their foreplay Treize dove upon Milliardo, demanding entry to his mouth while his hands roved possessively over the arching body. They tumbled over the bed before coming to rest with Treize looking up in atonement at Milliardo who sat proudly upon his hips.

"How the hell did you end up on top?" Treize playfully huffed running his hands through Milliardo's enticing hair while rocking his hips up against Milliardo, smirking when he began to mewl and return the gentle thrusts.

"Urgh…you know you so want me on top." Milliardo whispered playfully, unknowingly sending a bolt of desire through Treize at the idea.

"Is that so?" Treize gave a feral grin, grinding himself against Milliardo, gasping at the feel of his entrance being so close.

"Uhuh." Milliardo near whimpered as he rode upon the wave of ecstasy being thrust against him before easily toppling to the side and beneath Treize as the elder pushed him.

"Well, today you are simply to adorable to be the seme." Milliardo shot a bashful glare towards Treize before wrapping his arms around Treize's neck and forcing their lips together, their tongues fighting for dominance. As they continued to feast upon each other Treize haphazardly reached for his bed side table and withdrew the tube of slick cream. With a practised motion Treize flipped the cap open, squirting a generous drop of the clear liquid onto his fingers. Moving his mouth from the tasty column of Milliardo's neck- on which his possessive side had made sure to leave a dark mark- Treize let his lips graze against Mill's ear, his own breathing shaky due to Milliardo's mouth and teeth upon his chest.

"Are you ready Love?" A glow of pleasure, deeper than anything achieved physically, appeared in Milliardo's eyes at being called 'love'. Nodding Milliardo fell boneless back onto the disrelished bed a trusting, lust filled gaze boring into Treize.

Zechs had closed his eyes so had missed the mischievous glint in Treize's before a delicious heat engulfed his manhood causing him to arch sharply from the bed, body as tense as a bow as Treize's clever tongue rode him until all to soon he released into Treize's mouth and felt a splattering of Treize's own essence against him. Breathing heavily Zechs turned an annoyed stare towards his lover.

"Why did you do that!?" He began to rant attempting to sit but his limbs felt to heavy and he fell silent when Treize placed a gentle finger to his lips.

"I wanted our first time to last. For us to luxuriate in it. We were both so closer from you 'persuading me' that it would only have lasted seconds." Zechs was not given time to respond as he felt slick fingers circle his entrance causing him to open his mouth in a silent sigh of pleasure only for his mouth to be quickly occupied by Treize.

"At last my one, my Love, we shall be joined." Treize's words sent a heady spiral to whorl within Zechs. At last he heard Treize say the words he had so desired to hear him say. To know for sure that they felt the same way. This rare feeling of happiness. Hearing Treize say those words was nearly as good as the action about to follow…nearly.

Mesmerized, Treize watched as Milliardo writhed beneath him, cat like body arching sinfully of the bed to accommodate his probing fingers. His free hand travelled reverently down Milliardo's heaving sides feeling the quivering muscle beneath the pads of his fingers and the way his pale skin shone with the light layer of sweat that glistened upon it. Leaning down Treize liked a meandering path from Mill's hip to his chest, tasting the bitter-sweetness of his sweat and the musk of his previously spilled essence. He found himself subconsciously chanting 'Mine' as he finally finished preparing Milliardo. Leaning backwards he fondly brushed wayward moon beam strands from Mills face before bestowing a gentle kiss on his bruised lips.

"Ready?" Wide eyes stared up at him before a smirk sneaked across his face and Milliardo surged up to Treize, crushing his lips against his and bucking so that his entrance grazed electrifyingly against his manhood.

"I've been waiting for this all my life'. Gasping into the kiss Treize grasped a steadying hold onto Milliardo's lean hip before, in a single thrust, he buried himself in Milliardo's slick embrace.

"Mine…" Trieze's voice was a mere breath as though a life long dream had finally been accomplished.

Zechs's body was drawn tight as a bow as Treize entered him. It hurt. Of course it hurt having something that Big enter you, yet…it was oh so satisfying and oh so blissful having your dream so swiftly, after so long waiting, become a reality. Panting Zechs stared lustily up at Treize as his body became accustomed to the much welcomed and anticipated invasion, leaning into the smoothing caresses Treize bestowed onto his hair. Treize was beautiful. Sweat trickled lightly down fine features, his mouth panting as he waited for Zechs to move against him, his eyes fixed upon Zechs's own, his lust and love reflected back in that gaze. Brushing away a wayward strand of red hair from Treize's face Zechs grasped the headboard behind him, muscles flexing in anticipation, before pushing back onto Treize.

Surging, like a hunting dog let of the leash, Treize withdrew and thrust deeper into Milliardo's open body. Pleasure washed over him and he rode upon its wave watching with love and fascination as Milliardo reacted to his movements, halo of blonde hair wild around his blush kissed face and bruised lips. Leaning down, chest heaving, Treize captured Milliardo's lips as their hips continued to smashed into each other, electricity pulsing from the connection. Grasping hold of Milliardo's arms Treize angled himself deeper and increased his pace. Milliardo's face was just beneath his own, sharp blue eyes hazy under the pleasure thrumming through his body, small hiccups of pleasure erupting from his parted lips which Treize caught in his kiss. Drawing back Treize's tongue traced over Mill's delicate high cheek bones, almond shaped eyes and plush lips tasting the bitter tang of sweat and the musk of Milliardo, his little Prince. At Treize once again surged forward Zechs suddenly threw himself against Treize's lean form, moulding his lips to the elder man to muffle the keening cry of pleasure that was ripped from him. Positioning himself Treize repeatedly thrust against that spot delighting As his usually controlled friend became a bundle of emotion and sensation as he eagerly returned each of Treize's thrusts with a return of his own.

Then it was over. Milliardo released a silent cry, his body arched away from Treize's revealing his heaving chest, possessive marks standing out against the pale skin, his hair a cape of gold flying behind him and his eyes wide open, locked upon Treize's own, screamed his love. White spattered against Treize's abdomen, some spurting against Mill's own lips before he collapsed boneless upon the bed.

Pining Milliardo to the dishevelled bed Treize licked the seamen from his face as though it were the sweetest cream as he quickly thrust into the pliant body. Seconds from climax, his body a spring ready to pounce, his eyes focused upon Milliardo's face as his love silently whispered,

"I love you."

Sealing their lips together, Treize released.

fini! im not sure i like the ending but i just wasn't sure as of how i actually wanted it to end, if anyone has any better ideas please tell me.


End file.
